Family Drabbles
by Mymyzzan
Summary: Just a collection of scenes about the small family living in Seventh Heaven. Rating T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! _

_So here we are, my fingers have been itching to start writing again and well this is what it turned into ;) So this whole drabble thing is located after the events in Advent children complete on the timeline. Tifa and Cloud is a couple and they have adopted Denzel. Marlene still live with them since Barret is still out looking for oil. So Cloud and Tifa is her guardians. _

_Now that that's cleared up let's get on with the drabbles shall we :) _

_Happy reading! _

* * *

Cloud was sat at his desk, studying the big map of Edge. His delivery service took him around the planet. It was tiresome but he made enough money to keep Tifa, Denzel and Marlene safe and that's the most important thing. He marked up the fastest path for his new delivery when Marlene walked into his room. The girl rolled her eyes at the un decorated space, she should really talk both of her guardians into actually making this into a room and not letting it look like a storage place. Marlene shook her thoughts aside as she poked Cloud's arm. He turned to her, mako fueled eyes looking at her with a unspoken question. Marlene bit her lip and looked at the pink ribbon in her hands.

" Cloud..could you maybe braid my hair?" she asked and looked up at him to see his eyes widden.

It wasn't a task he usually got, he was usually the one driving the kids to school, picking up food. Cloud Strife did not braid hair.

" Why don't you ask Tifa?" he asked softly.

" I would..but I can't find her" Marlene said and squeezed the ribbon.

Cloud sighed, silently wondering were his partner had gone, she would usually be downstairs preparing the bar.

" Please Cloud..It will only tangle if I don't have a braid" The brownhaired girl said.

The ex-solider streatched and motioned for her to climg into his lap. He was gonna attempt to do it, an honest attempt.

" Tell me if it hurts" he said, barely over a whisper.

That was something he had heard Tifa say when she were braiding the young girl's hair. Marlene nodded. Cloud used his fingers to comb through her hair, recalling Tifa doing the same thing. He frowned in concentration as he split the hair up in three parts then he stopped. How did Tifa do this?

The blonde warrior didn't usually pay attention to this part of the braiding. He stared at the hair, willing it to turn into a braid. Of course it didn't work. Cloud gripped the three parts before his shoulders sagged in defeat.

" Marl" he sighed, his nickname for the girl " How are you supposed to do this?"

Clod wasn't the one to ask for advice but he was in unknow territory and to not destroy her hair and making a big knot of it all he got over his manly pride. Marlene giggled lightly.

" You cross them, it's simple Cloud" she said

Cloud pursed his lips and crossed the sections. He kept doing it and in the end it didn't look at all like what Tifa's braid looked like. He released the hair and tried again.

" It's the easiest thing to do Cloud" Marlene said

" It's not" he muttered. " Easiest thing is to not do anything to it"

Marlene turned to him and pulled on one of his blonde bangs.

" I'd rather not look lika chocobo" she teased

Cloud narrowed his eyes and pulled on her hair lightly in response. Marlene saw the small smile tugging in the corner of his mouth and that was enough to make her smile widely and let him finish. In the end he managed to make a very sloppy braid but Marlene said it was okay. She pecked his cheek and jumped off his lap. Cloud watched her run out searching for Denzel. He shook his head, that would have to be the ugliset braid ever. The swordsman turned to his maps again.

It wasn't until later that Tifa came back, Yuffie had taken her to the store since the ninja felt like they hadn't had a proper girl talk in years. She had tried to pump the bartender on everything but Tifa was used to it. The black haired girl put away the groceries before walking upstairs, she checke d the kids and smiled as she saw them playing togheter. Tifa walked across the hall and leaned in the doorway.. She studied her partner with a soft smile. It wasn't often she had the oppurtunity see him like this, at peace and engrossed in his work. Tifa sneaked up behind him, she knew he knew she was there. He was a ex-soldier with a mako infused body and mind after all. Tifa placed her hand on his back, sneaking a glance at the maps infront of him, no long trips yet, what she coud see and it made her smile. Cloud sat up and looked at her. It was quite ridicouls how fast she got stuck in his bright blue eyes.

" I saw Marlene's braid" she said, biting back a giggle as Cloud groaned.

" It wasn't that bad" she reasured him as he leaned back in the chair, a silent invitation to her.

Tifa smiled and sat down in his lap. One of his arms snaked it's way around her waist.

" Don't let me do that again" he mumbled.

Tifa giggled and stroke his cheek.

" Blame this one on Yuffie" she said

Cloud raised a eyebrow at her.

" It's truly her fault this time" Tifa said

A smile ghosted over Cloud's lips. He wasn't making a braid again in his life. Tifa leaned agaisnt him and pulled at his bangs lightly, not to tease like the kids did but just to keep her fingers busy. Cloud pecked her cheek before she walked down to open the bar.

* * *

_Starting out slow to test myself, first time writing a FFVII story so I'm testing the grounds with the characters and such. _

_More is to come though so please leave a review since there is always room for improvement :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_So I'm back with a new drabble. I'm not one for month long plannings so I get a general idea of what I want to write and as I sit down to write it it develops... best way to describe it. I also know I have to be better at pointing out were on the time line the drabbles happen, they will most likely be chronical but for the odd happenings when it's not I'll notify you ;) _

_So for this drabble I wanted to write something were Cloud could actually feel like he could help and protect his small family. _

_To Amy: Thank you for your review, it makes me so happy to see that you like it! And I will of course continue this. Hope you stay with me :) _

_Oh! Almost forgot, Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, this is simply a collection of scenes that my head imagines after watching the glorious pieces of work from Square Enix. Thanks guys! _

_Happy reading!_

* * *

It felt like the house would collapse over them when the thunder roared in the sky. Tifa shoot up in the bed as the lighting sparked through the sky. She heard the fast running of small feet before both Denzel and Marlene were in her bed. Tifa hugged them close. She hated storms as much as the kids but for them she had to act a little more like a adult instead of hiding under her comforter.

" Tifa, were's Cloud?" Denzel asked before squirming at the loud thunder.

" He should be here any minute" she said and stroke the boys back reasurringly.

" He'll make it go away right?" Marlene asked.

Tifa smiled at how much the kids trusted Cloud. They thought he could do anything. She brushed through Marlene's hair.

" He's not incharge of the weather honey, but I bet he would do anything to make us feel better" she said

Marlene nodded and pressed closer as the lightning lit up the room.

Cloud parked Fenrir in the garage and shook off the rain, not that it really helped because he was still drenched and dirty. The warrior looked up at the sky and shook his head, it had been fine just outside of Midgar but once in the city he got drenched in seconds, the water making it's way to his skin. He walked inside and got ready to get to bed, feeling the exhaustion take over his body, he ususally ignored it when he got back as he had things to do before the mornig came but tonight made him extra sleepy. Cloud walked through the hallway to the kids room and when they weren't in bed he panicked. That's when he heard the hushed voices in Tifa's room. The realisation hit him like the lightning as he bolted for the room. He found his family curled togheter in her bed. His worried face softened.

" Cloud!" Both kids exclamied and reached out for him.

The warrior looked up to see Tifa staring at him with big eyes. He knew she hated storms, probabaly just as much as the kids. Cloud sat down beside her and Denzel crawled into his lap, Marlene already sitting in Tifa's. He wrapped his arms around them all, bringing them close.

" Nothing's gonna harm you" he mumbled.

Tifa could spot the exhaustion in his voice, she tucked her head into his neck, just inhailing his scent made her calm down. Cloud laid down, all of them crawling close.

" Cloud" Marlene whispered

The ex solider made eyecontact with her, a sign for her to continue.

" I know I already have daddy but.." She bit her lip.

Marlene raked her brain to get the explination like she wanted it. Cloud waited patiently.

" But since I live here and you and Tifa take care of me, like you do with Denzel" she hurried to say

Cloud nodded gently.

" Well could you be my extra dad then?" she whispered the question.

Cloud exchanged a glance with Tifa, their silent conversations were something neither kid would ever understand. Cloud turned his attention back to Marlene.

" If..if you feel like I'm a extra dad then I won't stop you" he said

Marlene smiled widely and cuddled closer.

" You're still my dad though right?" Denzel asked with a worried face.

Cloud brought him closer while nodding. The boy looked at Tifa.

" And you're my mom" he said

Tifa nodded, to shocked by the subject to answer with words. The kids always called them by name so getting to know that they actually viewed the young adults as their parents was quite a big thing, but it warmed her heart. And she knew it made Cloud happy, even though he thought he couldn't take care of anyone. These months after they healed Denzel and himself from the stigma just proved to the ex solider that he was capable,togheter with Tifa, to care for these kids now drifting off in his arms. Cloud were about to join them when Tifa stroke his arm. He looked at her. She smiled gently.

" So we're actually parents" she whispered

" I guess" he agreed with her.

The smile Tifa got at that was beyond one of her normal, beautiful smiles. Cloud couldn't help but smile with her.

" Thank you Cloud" she whispered before drifting off.

Cloud watched his family, asleep and safe, cuddled close to him. No longer worried about the storm that were still raging outside. The warrior looked out the window before letting sleep claim him.

He had managed to take care of them all this time.

* * *

_As always, I hope you enjoyed it, even though it's shorter then the first, I will step up my game, promise!_

_Review, there's, as I said before, always place for improvement! Please don't be mean though _

_See you in the next update! _


	3. Chapter 3

_So here I am once again with another fluffy chapter. I just can't get enough of these and the ideas pile up in my head, god I've missed writing stuff like this :) _

_To FarewellfromFaith: Thank you for the follow and the kidn review! It made me smile so big you have no clue ;) I totally agree that this fandom needs more fluff and it made me immensly happy to see that you think this is it, I hope you stay with me :) And I hope you enjoy this chapter :3_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

It was a quiet sunday, the young bartender were cleaning the marble counter. She much rather clean the bar the day it was closed so she didn't have to stress the next day to get everything ready. Denzel and Marlene were out playing with some other kids. Tifa could see them on the street outside the bar and she smiled gently. The black haired woman had always whised for a family and now she had one. It may not be perfect and she may get comments about being a very young mother and foul glances but she was happy with the little patched up family she had.

Tifa were brought out of here mind when she heard shuffling upstairs. A eyebrow quirked upwards, the blonde warrior was usually very balanced and it wasn't often she cought him in his ungraceful moments.

" Cloud?" she raised her voice and looked towards the stairs.

" I'm fine, just stumbled over a toy" came his calm voice.

Tifa stifled a laugh and went back to cleaning. She would have to tell the kids to clean upstairs later since she didn't want any big accidents. As she placed the glasses in their place she felt two strong arms around her waist. In the beginning when he did this she would jerk at th close and sudden contact but she quickly got used to it. Tifa stopped her motions and leaned against his chest.

" Teef" he mumbled

" Hmm" she replied with closed eyes.

Cloud burried his head in her shoulder, something he always did to find strenght. She stroke his arms, playing gently with his fingers.

" You're wearing my shirt" he mumbled against her soft skin

Tifa opened her eyes do look down at the shirt she was wearing and a smile crossed her lips. She was indeed clad in one of Cloud's shirts, a grey think knitted long sleeved shirt. The black haired woman hadn't even thought of it when she got dressed.

" Seems like I am, have a problem with it?" she asked and turned in his arms.

She cought a glance a Cloud's face and a small tint of pink dusted his cheeks. He hid in her shoulder again. A single shook of his head made her smile and wrap her arms around his neck. That, for her, made it more clear that he would stay with her and the kids.

" You can keep it" he said slowly and lifted his head from her shoulder, his blush now in check.

Tifa shook her head and Cloud raised a eyebrow at her, she had taken the shirt in the first place why didn't she want it?

" It won't smell like you if it's mine" she confessed and it was now her turn to blush.

Cloud let his eyes look at her body, studying every part. She was beautiful, long legs, soft pale skin. Beautiful eyes and hair and still he knew what she could do, she was strong. Stronger then many and he admierd that in her. He stroke her cheek. The blond man was the only one that got to see her like this, hair tousled in a bun with his big shirt on and bare feet. Blushing, she was blushing and Cloud couldn't stop himself as he leaned in and kissed her gently. Tifa were fast to kiss him back. His kisses made her knees go weak, she gripped his shirt to keep standing.

" Cloud!" Denzel shouted from the door.

The older male turned to his adopted son and quirked a eyebrow at him.

" Join us" he said with a big smile being oblivious to what he just interrupted.

" In a minute Denzel" Cloud said.

Denzel smiled widely and ran out to share the news. Cloud was very popular with the kids on the street. Tifa smiled softly, still gripping onto his shirt as he turned towards her again, mako fueled eyes meeting dark brown. She could melt on the spot, there was no denying it she loved his eyes.

" We never get much time alone" Cloud stated, wait was that a small pout.

Tifa stroke his cheek and bit her lip not to giggle, Cloud Strife pouting was something very rare.

" No we don't" she agreed

Cloud breathed out and kissed her quickly.

" Tonight" he said it like a promise and Tifa looked at him with confusion written all over her face.

" Just you and I" was the explination she got before the ex solider joined the kids on the street.

Tifa watched them, still confused but happy.

Night came and when Marlene and Denzel had put the toys back in their place Tifa and Cloud were tucking them in. They were fast asleep after a long day of playing. The two adults left the room, leaving the door open slightly so the light from the hallway mad it's way into the room. Tifa looked up at Cloud, he had grabbed her hand and lead her up to the attic and helped her up on the roof. Was this their alone time? She crept close to him, Cloud being warmer then normal people because of the mako flowing inside of him. He had no problem sharing the warmth with her as the night air were quite chilly. The couple looked at the stars and talked about their friends.

" Reno said he would stop by soon" Tifa said

Cloud grunted at the mention of the red head.

" Oh come on Cloud you like him"

Cloud looked at her.

" A little" he admitted " But don't tell him that for the love of Gaia"

Tifa giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder. They turned quiet for awhile, just enjoying having eachother close.

" Do you think they are proud?" Cloud suddenly asked, his eyes looing in the direction of the church.

Tifa smiled sadly and hugged his waist, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

" More then proud Cloud" she whispered.

Cloud nodded and a smile ghosted over his lips. Tifa pecked his cheek.

" Teef" he whispered.

Tifa waited for some kind of question or statement but nothing came, just a sweet kiss. She pulled him closer as she feel him nibble on her bottomlip. Cloud lay her down on the roof and hover over her as she grants him permission to let his tounge explore her mouth. Her hands run down his back, feeling the muscles flex and relax as he moves. Tifa could live the fould glances and mean comments. She could stand anything if it meant she got this reward. Cloud pulled away, breathless and with a small smile tugging at his lips. Tifa stroke his cheeks.

" I love you" he mumble

It's like there isn't enough air for Tifa to breath. She look at him with wide eyes. She knew he did love her but to hear the words out loud. She couldn't help the big smile on her lips. She, Tifa Lockhart would definitely stand everything to be able to look into his eyes and see the honest feelings floating around.

" I love you too" she whisper

* * *

_This turned out nothing like I thought it would but I'm still very pleased with it :) _

_I mean, who wouldn't wanna see Tifa in one of Cloud's shirts ;) _

_Review my dear darlings! I'm open for anything, if you have your own idea of something send it my way, I would love to hear about it :3_

_See you in the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm getting better at updatin, though a quick warning, I may not be able to update this often when school starts again tomorrow. I 'll try to update as fast as I can though, promise :)_

_Thanks to my amazing new beta reader FarewellfromFaith :)_

_To Amy: Of course I remember you! you were the first one to review this :) _

_To The Trio Of Twilight: Thank you for favoriting! It made me very happy_

_To Kazarina: Thank you for favoriting as well! :) _

_Hope to hear more of you all in later updates:) It makes me very happy to see that people come back to read :)_

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

Cloud helped the last patron out and locked the door before turning to Tifa. She was exhausted. Tonight had been crazy, more then usual. Cloud grabbed the broom and started to clean and put up the chairs. He had just gotten home from a day full of deliveries and to say his body ached in exhaustion were just the beginning of it.

"Just leave it," Tifa said tiredly.

Cloud shook his head, he knew she would only be more annoyed by the unfinished business tomorrow.

"Cloud seriously, let's just go to bed," Tifa said, exasperated, and grabbed the broom away from him.

"It amazes me you can still stand," she said as Cloud reluctantly let her take the broom from him.

Tifa was just about to lecture him about admitting when he can't do things when they were interrupted by Marlene calling for them. The guardians hurried up to the room where the little girl stood hugging a moogle doll tight to her tiny frame.

"What's the matter Marlene?" Tifa asked, kneeling down beside the young girl.

Marlene shook her head and run up to Cloud hugging his waist. Cloud looked as surprised as Tifa. The brown haired girl would always confide in Tifa, leaving Cloud out of the _loop._

"I thought you left," she whispered, tears barely audible, and Cloud's heart almost broke when he heard the words. He knew the fear of him leaving was something his family shared. It was his fault for leaving them just when they needed him. A hand on his shoulder made him jerk back, and he met Tifa's dark eyes; she sighed as if she could read his thoughts on his face like it was an open book. She shook her head at him before leaving the blonde man to calm down the small girl.

"I'm not gonna leave again, Marl," he said as he knelt to her level, letting the girl wrap her small arms around his neck, pressing her face into his hair.

"Promise?" she said

"I promise," he whispered and stroke her back comfortingly.

He gathered her up in his arms and put her back in bed, tucking her in tightly. Marlene looked up at him, a hand on his arm for reassurance. He smiled lightly at her. He shuffled down the hall and back to the bar where Tifa was still cleaning up. He turned his head when he heard another child's voice behind him.

"Cloud."

It was Denzel talking now, the boy had been woken up by the voices outside his room. The blonde man looked at the boy and leaned against the wall to hear him out. Tifa's boots made soft _thunks_ on the hard wood floor, and she stopped to stand next to Cloud.

"Can you stay here tonight? You too, Tifa."

Cloud exchanged a glance with Tifa before getting up. He would do anything to assure his family that he was staying. He motioned Tifa on ahead of them, and grabbed Denzel's hand to lead him back upstairs. Back in the kids' room, Tifa moved the side table out of the way and Cloud pushed Marlene's bed up against Denzel's before both adults got ready for bed and laid down beside their wards. They all snuggled close contently. The two adults slept with the kids snuggled soundly in between them.

* * *

_I'm sorry this is short, it kinda grew out of the last update but I deciced to put it as a independent part instead of a part of another update. _

_As always, I get very happy when I get reviews, they make me wanna write more because I make people happy so even if it's only a few word then send them my way :)_

_See you in the next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Ho Let's Go! _

_Updating in the middle of the night on a school night, see how much I care about you :P _

_Thank you Kazarina and hapiflower for following and favoriting, it means a lot to me:) _

_As usual, thanks to my wonderful beta reader FarewellfromFaith, you're truly an amazing person :)_

_I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer in here...hehe woops! But I hope you know that I do not own Final Fantasy VII even if I would like to own it ;P _

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

Denzel sat on the stairs in front of the bar, his hand clasped around a ring. It was just a simple silver ring with a wolf face on it. The young boy was alone in the bar, since Marlene were playing with the neighbor girls and Tifa was out running some errands. He never liked being alone; it made him remember, he didn't want to remember. He was happy here with his new family he didn't want to be reminded of the pain. Denzel's grip around the ring tightened until his knuckles were white.

"_Don't leave!" Denzel exclaimed and grabbed onto Cloud's arm as the older was about to mount the monsterous bike._

_The warrior glanced down at the weak boy. Denzel wanted to be strong enough to hold Cloud back but his tired body betrayed him, and Cloud soon had him in his arms. Denzel was crying he so afraid to be left alone. During the days he'd spent at the bar Cloud Strife had become someone very important to him. He would never want the older man to leave._

"_Denzel," Cloud said in his low voice as gloved fingers came up to his face and dried the tears away._

"_Don't leave, Cloud, please," he begged._

" _I have to..." Cloud pressed a cold object into Denzel's hand, the one not holding onto his shirt._"_But I promise I'll come back. I always will."_

"Denzel."

Denzel was brought out of his thoughts when someone called for him. He looked up and spotted Tifa. She was smiling warmly with her hand covering his that was holding the ring. The boy hugged his adoptive mother.

"You know he keeps his promise," she whispered and stroked his hair gently.

Denzel nodded; he did know. He knew the blonde man would do anything to keep his promise. He did it every day, calling if he would be late, but he always came back. Tifa grabbed his hand and pulled him up from his spot and walking inside, talking about unpacking the stuff she got but the thing Denzel focused on was located on her finger. A simple silver ring with a wolf on it. A promise from Cloud. He smiled, he wasn't alone.

"Wanna help, Hun?" Tifa asked.

"What?" Denzel looked up at her in confusion, still too focused on the ring on her finger.

"Wanna help me unpack this?" she asked again and motioned for the bag on the counter. Denzel nodded and jumped up on a bar stool. Marlene joined them later on when Tifa were making dinner.

"When will Cloud be home?" Denzel asked as he put a plate back in the cabinet.

"Late, he called earlier saying the deliveries are taking longer than normal this time." Tifa replied.

Tifa put up the last chair as she heard the familiar roar of Fenrir turning into their street. She smiled at the thought of going to sleep with Cloud holding her. She heard padding of feet coming down the stairs and soon Denzel appeared in front of her.

"Why are you still up?" she asked. The boy looked up at her and she didn't need a explanation when she saw his face.

"I'm home!" Cloud's calm voice reached their ears and Denzel dashed to the door.

Cloud looked down at the younger in shook. S_houldn't he be in bed, _he thought. The ex-SOLDIER looked up at Tifa who was leaning against the counter with a serene smile on her lips. The blond lifted Denzel and looked at him as the boy nuzzled into his hair.

"You will never break your promise, right?" Denzel whispered into his neck, tears building in his voice. Cloud looked at Tifa, trying to find an answer, but his lover shook her head and tapped at her ring. Cloud rolled his eyes at himself. He sighed and carried his adoptive son to his room and tucked him in.

"Denzel," he said and brushed away the hair from his forehead. Denzel looked up at the blonde expectantly. "I gave you the ring so you could have something to hold on to," he said and wiped away the tears. The younger nodded and Cloud looked down at his hands.

"I hold on to it because it's like the promise you made...just in physical form." Mako fueled eyes shot up and met with pale blue eyes. He never thought of the ring like that, he just grabbed it spur of the moment knowing Tifa liked having her ring. He wanted to give one to Denzel so the boy could see some light in the situation they were all in back then.

"Do just that," he said with a nod and a pat on the cheek before he walked to the door.

"Goodnight Cloud" Denzel whispered with a yawn.

"Sleep tight," Cloud responded before walking across the hallway to drop off his stuff. He vaguely noticed when Tifa entered his room. He didn't turn around though, too caught up in his thoughts about what Denzel said. He stopped his motions as Tifa wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his back.

"He loves you, Cloud," she whispered " That's why he worries...he wants to be around you all the time because you mean so much to him."

Cloud breathed out, a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I just don't want him to think that I will leave again...I'm here to stay." The words were a promise to himself this time. He_ wouldn't_ leave his family.

"I know Cloud... Denzel, he just...needs a little more convincing," Tifa stroked his stomach and hugged him closer.

"I can take a day off," Cloud said and turned around in her arms.

Tifa smiled brightly at him; the thought of having him home a whole day made her very happy. "I think that's a good idea," she agreed.

The couple made their way to her bedroom, as they had settled on sleeping in her room since it had a bigger bed. Tifa crawled into bed with Cloud joining her, pulling her close to his warm body.

"Cloud," she whispered. She could feel Cloud's curious eyes on her in the dark. "Maybe we could go on a vacation with the kids, I bet they would like it," she voiced her thought as a whisper.

Cloud chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I bet you would like it too," he said with a laugh.

Tifa turned around to watch him, a small proud, smirk in place as she watched his eyes softly glowing in the dark.

"I bet I would...and you, too," she smiled. She turned back around and cuddled close. She would really like them to go to Costa del Sol if they could, the kids would absolutely love it.

"Hm... I would," Cloud answered and kissed her shoulder again before dozing off.

So as I'm putting this note here via phone I bet it will look horrible.. Whatever:)

Review if you want, I would make me very happy :)

See you in next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

_So I'm back once again, getting quite good at uploading frequently :) So this chapter isn't beta read since I couldn't get a hold on my dear beta reader, different time zones sucks. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the games. _

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

" So are you quiting or just taking a break?" Reno asked as he sat down at the bar.

The redhead had decided to show up at his favorite bar, it being Seventh heaven of course. He couldn't have chosen a better time to sit down. Tifa and Cloud were having private conversation. The turk didn't miss a word about their trip neither did he miss how Cloud put an arm around her when he felt like people, mainly men, looking at the black haired beauty. Both supposed to be 'saviours of the planet' turned to him. Cloud glaring slightly but Reno didn't care, he was to used to 's cold stares.

" So Cloudy which is it?" he asked and smiled at Tifa as she placed a glass of alcohol in front of him. Silently giggling at the nickname that Reno persisted on calling Cloud.

The blonde on the other hand grimaced at the nickname the other male gave noticed after some minutes of silence that Cloud wasn't gonna answer she sighed _'Seriuosly these two' _she thought.

" He's not quiting Reno, we're planning a family vacation" she said with a smile Reno smiled widely and took a sip on his drink.

" Nice, bet the kids would love that, you're going to Costa del Sol right?" he asked.

The turk didn't mean to be nosy. He was just genuinely happy and wanted to know what his friends were gonna do. And to say that Marlene had him wrapped around her fingers were the understatement of the century. She could tell him to walk through fire and he would. Though the red head would never admit that that was the case.

" Yeah we are" Tifa said after she had served another patron.

" Gonna miss Marl?" Cloud teased him with a small snide smile.

Tifa almost dropped the glass. Cloud Strife didn't tease people, well he teased the kids but that wasn't the same kind of teasing. She watched her lover with big eyes, maybe he was warming up to the turk. He had helped a lot when both him and Denzel had the geostigma. Reno just snorted at Cloud and shook his head.

" No but I may miss my favorite bartender" he replied in the same teasing matter.

Cloud frowned ever so slightly and took a step towards her. Tifa looked up at him, did he really think that Reno posed as a threat of taking her away from him, though she admitted it was kinda funny seeing Cloud act somewhat jealous. Reno laughed heartily and shook his head.

" Relax dude I'm not gonna take her away...she wouldn't like that either" He said and emptied his glass, paying quickly and got up to leave.

" Reno" Cloud said, making the other turn around hands lazily put into his pockets. " I trust you to take care of things"

He always sounded to serious. Reno raised an eyebrow before a big smirk played on his lips. He made a thumbs up at the blonde man.

" Of course Cloudy" he said before walking out. Cloud turned to Tifa who were filling up a glass for a customer. He sighed and got her attention.

" He's a pain in the ass" he mumbled

Tifa laughed at the very Yuffie like expression coming from her partner.

" Well, he's a great babysitter and a good friend" she said and grabbed the glass that the red headed turk had used.

Cloud ducked his head in silent agreement. He would never admit to anyone but Tifa that he did regard Reno as a trusted friend. The bartender turned to him and smacked him gently with the towel she used to clean the glasses.

" Go tuck the kids in" she ordered. Cloud leaned close to her and pecked her cheek before walking upstairs. Leaving her a little out of breath.

" Denzel brush your teeth properly" Cloud said as the younger boy took the brush out of his mouth to say something.

Marlene sniggered at the other as she rinsed her mouth and showed all her teeth to Cloud who pointed at the room, the sign to get her sleepwear on. When she was done the boys joined her, Denzel had changed in Cloud's room. He tucked them both in and patted their cheeks.

" Sleep tight" he said and left the door with just a crack open.

" Goodnight Cloud" were heard from inside.

The ex – SOLIDER walked back downstairs and saw that Tifa were done cleaning. She locked the door and smiled at Cloud. Cloud stretched out his arms, a silent question that only Tifa got. She restrained herself not to run up to him. The black haired woman loved the feeling of Cloud holding her. She felt safe and at home. Yes his arms were her home. She breathed in his masculine scent and closed her eyes, it made her relax longing for her bed.

" So Costa del Sol, a week?" Cloud asked, the sound of his voice reverberating in his chest.

" That sounds like a good plan" she smiled " which week?"

Cloud played with her hair while thinking of what would work. Or more like he appeared to be thinking about it as he had already done the reservations. He put a finger under Tifa's chin and tilted her head upwards.

" Well I thought off next week" He said. Tifa raised her eyebrow, he could see her mind racing with all the things they would have to do.

" Relax Teef, the kids are on break, I have no deliveries to make and you need a change of scenery" he said.

That was very true and some of the things on her to do list were put to rest. She smiled and brushed her lips against his, her heart fluttering just by the feeling of his lips. Cloud pressed her closer and kissed her properly. Her hands went into his hair and grabbed onto it as it felt like her legs would fail her. They pulled apart for air and Cloud stroke her cheek. Tifa placed a soft kiss on his palm before taking his hand and started walking up to the bedroom.

A vacation is what they all needed.

* * *

_So yeah, this is gonna turn into a series, were they go on vacation, so view this as the prolouge or something :3 _

_Don't be afraid to review! _

_See you in the next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm back again! I just want to give a heads up that Cloud may be a bit ooc in this chapter, but I think I managed to justify why./em/p_  
_As usual thank you to FarewellfromFaith for beta reading my texts :) _

_To Reibunriinta, thank you so much for all your reviews (and favoriting and following) it made me very happy to read all of them! I agree with you that there is a lack of fluff and CloTi in this genre. I'm curious to know why you think a vacation wouldn't go well ?_

_To Shade The Hero, You just blew my mind! Thank you for the constructive criticism! I've always had a slight issue with grammar mainly because english isn't my native langugage. The spelling is just me writing to fast, slippin on the keys and then not noticing before I publish...I cringe everytime I see a spelling mistake. I'm also happy you think it's cute and who dosen't love Cloud's pout :) Before I forget thank you for following and favoriting it means a lot :)_

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

Tifa opened the hotel door and the kids rushed inside to claim their beds. Cloud waited patiently for his partner to walk into the room before he came inside and placed the suitcases on a low table near the bathroom. He stretched as he had been the one driving the majority of the way to Costa del Sol. The swordsman fell down on the bed and heard a round of giggles from Tifa. He heard the kids move around the room. Tifa was unpacking their suitcase and the kids were diving into theirs, searching for their swimsuits.

"Cloud, come on! Move, we're going to the beach" Marlene exclaimed and got a muffled grunt as a response from the older.

The brown haired girl frowned and stomped up to the bed and poked her guardian. The blonde moved away from her small fingers. Marlene sighed and climbed up on the bed before sitting down on his back, bouncing carefully.

"Cloud!" she whined.

Cloud grunted and heard the stifled laughs from the others. He moved an arm to grab Marlene's waist before turning over, keeping her against his chest. Marlene squeaked and tried to worm her way out of his grip. Tifa rolled her eyes before crawling up on the bed and kissed Cloud's cheek.

"Come on, chocobo," she said.

Cloud glanced at her from the corner of his eye before giving out a loud exhale and sat up, still with Marlene trapped to his chest. He stood up before putting her down with a small, triumphant smile. Marlene just shook her head; she was the one who had won in the end. The girl shrugged and grabbed her swimsuit before racing towards the bathroom with Tifa. Cloud and Denzel changed in the room. Cloud put the towel over his shoulders and grabbed a bag to put all the necessities for their day in. Denzel helped him pack as the girls emerged. Marlene looking very cute in a dark pink swimsuit with an open back and a piece of flowy pink fabric around her hips, her hair was for once out of the usual braid and it was slightly curly. What caught Cloud's attention was the woman standing behind the little girl. She was stunning. Cloud already knew she had a beautiful body, curves and muscles in a perfect combo. She wore a simple black bikini with a white scarf hanging low around her hips. She smiled at Cloud as she noticed were his attention was.

"Close your mouth Strife, you're gonna start drooling," she snarked at Cloud as she placed sunhats on the kids' heads.

Cloud managed to turn his attention back to the bag, which he grabbed and started walking out of the room. The kids sniggering at his retreating back.

* * *

They made it to the beach and found a spot near the ocean so they could have a clear view of the kids as they played in the water. Tifa was reading a book in the shadow of the colorful parasol while Cloud was sprawled out beside her, and she was absentmindedly drawing patterns on his back.

"Tifa! Look!" Marlene came running over to her guardians holding a big shell in her hands.

Tifa smiled widely and inspected the shell. It was pearly white with a bluish tint to it.

"It's very pretty, Marl," the older said and put it down beside her.

Marlene smiled widely before joining Denzel. Cloud had sat up and was studying the shell. Tifa smiled and leaned against him.

"Does it pass?" she giggled.

Cloud glanced at her with the smallest of smiles. He put down the shell before stroking some strands of hair away from her face.

"It does," he said with a small, warm smile.

Tifa was going to pull back and go back to her book when Cloud grabbed her wrist gently. She looked up at him in question but Cloud's face didn't give away anything. He got up and helped her to her feet in the process.

"Cloud what are you.."

Cloud lifted her bridal style before she had managed to ask the whole question. She squealed shrilly as he took off running towards the water. Surely he wouldn't...The warrior reached the water and continued till he was knee deep in.

"Cloud Strife if you even think of..."

The sentence was cut in half when her childhood friend dropped her. Tifa came out sputtering water, she was just about to scold him when she heard something she hadn't heard in a long time. He was laughing, or more of a sniggering. Tifa couldn't help the smile breaking out on her face as she heard the wonderful sound. He walked close and leaned in.

"You needed to cool down," he whispered.

Tifa's eyes widened comically, she was not ready for that. She knew he had a lot of emotions inside and because she have known him since childhood she knew he in younger years expressed them more, but war and loss change people. It was just nice to see some glimpses of the old Cloud from time to time. Cloud was on his way back when a splash of water hit his back. He turned around and found Tifa giggling.

"You needed to cool down as well, you're starting to burn!" she said.

Cloud narrowed his eyes and Tifa knew it was time to run. The kids joined them in the water war. Tifa hid behind a rock to catch her breath when she got drenched. The black haired woman looked up to see Denzel with a bucket in hand and a wide smile on his face.

After hours of playing together they decided to go back to their room, and as they packed their things Tifa could point out a lot of girls looking their way. She followed their eyes to land on Cloud. She smiled to herself, it was true Cloud was hot and all the years of sword wielding sure had worked in his favor. Denzel and Marlene had went ahead so when the ex- SOLIDER stood up Tifa stepped close. Cloud looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. Tifa just grabbed his hand and started walking but Cloud didn't move.

"Cloud come on," she said with a hand on her hip.

"Teef, what...did I do something?" he asked and pulled her back.

Tifa shook her head and stroked his cheek. He was still so worried that he might do something wrong.

"I just...I hate how they're looking at you like you're some sort of prey," she said and looked down at her feet.

Cloud looked over at the girls who were whispering between themselves. He breathed out before tilting Tifa's head back so she would look at him before he kissed her sweetly.

"Let's just leave," he mumbled, still close to her.

Tifa nodded, and so they did leave with the girls glaring after them. Tifa turned towards them and smiled, winking at their cries of outrage.

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed it! _

_It might take awhile until next update, like the weekend or something just so you know. Anyways, I would love to hear from you all! _

_See you in the next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm so so so sorry! Thiw week has been crazy even though I've had my easter break... I have new ideas now though on things I want to write so please don't murder me. _

_To Shade the Hero, Haha yeah being dropped in the water is now fun. My brother did the same to me...and let me tell you the water in Sweden is chilly as f**k early in the summer. Cloud will show more emotions in my drabbles instead of grunting and ten different facial expressions because I strongly believe that under the cool exterior is the boy he usued to be and that side shows sometimes. Thank you for staying with me!_

_Thank you FarewellfromFaith, you're incredibly fast at beta reading and ads just the little extra that I tend to forget :)_

_Disclaimer, I own nothing_

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

The week of vacation had passed quickly and it was already their last day in Costa del Sol. The sun were rising over the horizon when Tifa opened her eyes and sat up in bed, still with Cloud's arm around her hips. She smiled at the kids sleeping soundly in their own beds. Tifa knew she had to wake them up soon, it wasn't that hard, the one that took the longest to wake up were Cloud. He was a light sleeper but when he knew he wouldn't have to go anywhere he slept in. Tifa got out of bed and got ready before quickly waking Marlene and Denzel.

"Do we have to leave already?" Marlene pouted at her with sleep still in her voice.

Tifa stroke her cheek as she nodded. "Yeah, school starts soon and Cloud has work to do," she said.

"We can come back, though?" Denzel asked as he put his clothes in a pile near the suitcase.

"Of course," Tifa said with a smile.

She watched them while they were packing, both kids had gotten a small tan and some freckles were visible on their faces. Tifa felt a pang of happiness inside of her; why, she didn't know. Her eyes went to the swordsman still sleeping. Bad idea. She got stuck studying him, his relaxed face, smooth skin with big and small scars, reminders of all the hardships they had gone through to come to this point.

"Should we wake him up?" Marlene asked, already on her way up onto the bed.

Tifa nodded and closed their suitcase. Marlene sat beside Cloud and poked him, giggling as his eyebrows knitted together and irritated grunts emerged. Denzel joined her in the poking game until Cloud shot up from the bed and grabbed both kids, trapped them and started to tickle them. Hysteric giggling and pleads for mercy made Tifa laugh at her little family. The warrior released the kids who started laughing hard when they got a clear view of their guardian.

"You really look like a chocobo today," Marelene managed to get out through her giggles.

Tifa looked up at Cloud and had to fight not to laugh as hard as the kids when she saw the blonde man's hair. He usually didn't touch it after he had woken up, just some wax to keep the bangs in place but today it was worse. Cloud got up and found a mirror, letting out a big grunt. That made Tifa loose her control and she joined the kids in their laughing fit.

After Cloud had showered and gotten control of his hair they were on their way home. Denzel had fallen back asleep long ago. Marlene would soon be joining him in the land of dreams. She just needed to ask her guardians one important thing.

"Tifa" she said to get the older woman's attention. She didn't want to disturb Cloud as he was driving. The girl knew he was listening though.

"Yes, honey?" Tifa turned around in her seat to give the child her full attention.

Marlene looked down at her hands and bit her lip. She had been thinking about this for a long time and it really hurt thinking about it.

"Marlene, what's wrong?" Tifa asked, a slight worried tone sneaking into her voice.

Marlene looked up and spotted Cloud in the rear view mirror, casting a quick glance at her.

"I've been thinking about papa," she whispered, " he's just gone so much."

Tifa exhaled heavily and reached out to take Marlene's hand in hers.

"And I wonder if he really wants to be my papa." Tifa's eyes widened at the dark thought.

That made Cloud stop the car and turn around. This was more important then the usual thoughts the brown-haired girl had. It was true that Barret had left once the geostigma was gone, looking for more oil, leaving without a second thought about leaving Marlene behind again.

"He wants to be your papa, darling, he's just very busy," Tifa tried to explain.

"Cloud is also very busy, but he comes home" Marlene said and furrowed her eyebrows.

Cloud and Tifa looked at each other; they both knew that Barret loved his little girl but they had also had these thoughts when he once again left her behind.

"He's trying, Marl, he wants to have enough money so he can take care of you," Cloud said.

"I don't want him to have lots of money... I want him here, I want him to act like a real dad,like Cloud does" she said, Cloud's eyes widdened as he caught the tears in her eyes before she turned away from them.

The ex-SOLIDER got out of the car before opening Marlene's door and lifted her out of the car and put her on the hood of the car. He climbed up next to her and wiped her tears away. Marlene looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"It's not always so easy to stay or just to be close. Barret wants to be sure that he can take care of you now that Avalanche isn't giving him money. He loves you, Marl, just as much as Tifa and I love you" Cloud said and pulled her close.

Marlene nodded, finally calming down. "It feels like he doesn't want me when he leaves," she whispered.

Cloud nodded. He understood, he was afraid the small girl would feel like this when she stayed with them for so long. "He does want you, Marl," he said, "but I think it's important that you tell him this." Cloud put her back in the car, the fresh air having made her head clearer and the girl nodded.

"Next time he comes home, I'm gonna give him a lecture," she said before leaning back in her seat, the tiredness sweeping over her again.

Cloud smiled and pecked her forehead. "You do just that." He got into the car and started driving again.

"I was afraid this would happen," Tifa said after awhile.

Cloud breathed out and nodded. "Me too... we just need to talk to Barret, make him realize how important it is to be close to her," he said.

Tifa smiled at him and gripped his hand. "When did we become good parents?" she giggled.

Cloud played with her fingers as a smiled played on his lips. "No clue."

* * *

_I've been playing around with the thought of the situation with Marlene and being a young child in that situation I think that she will start to doubt, who is her real guardians? where does she belong? etc_

I always welcome reviews and I try to answer every single one of them ;)

See you in the next update!


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey! I'm back :) _

_For this chapter I wanted to go a little more indepth about Cloud and some of the mental scars he have. I hope I managed to do it :) the numbers on his wrist is from Hojo, sort of the caprives at the concemtration camps in WW2, 'you don't have a name, you're number( test subject in this case)'_

_To Reibunriinta, I was thinking something along the same line. Barret just isn't father material to me, it's hard to explain his pursuit of oil when he know he has Marlene. And also, Marlene is practically living with the others so for me she's alredy adopted but like I don't know, I could go on forever with this hehe :) I dig into these sort of things to easily. _

_Thank you FarewellfromFaith, you're so amazing and kind :3 _

_Disclaimer! I do not own the game nor the charathers, sadly _

_Don't be afraid to review, I love reading your thoughts :3 _

_I'm putting everyrhing up here because I'm doing this update via phone_

_Happy Reading and see you in the next update! :D_

_He was running; running up the stairs to the big reactor. Why hadn't Zack told him he was going up here? Cloud found Tifa on the floor, bloodied and bruised. Zack laid sprawled across the stairs some feet away from him. Cloud Strife was late once again._

_That's when the picture shattered and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Hojo was experimenting on him again. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. His brain too infected by mako and Jenova cells to be fully conscious of what happened to him. He heard Zack's voice in the background, calling out to Hojo or to him. Cloud would tilt his head to find his best friend strapped down with a panic in his eyes, a fear of losing the blonde man._

_It went black and the next time he opened his eyes they were at the end. His whole body ached when he saw Zack walking away form him. Cloud reached out for his brother knowing what would come. His breathing sped up as he watched helplessly when Zack fought for him, putting up a good fight but he was destined to loose. Always the same, never once would the hero win. Cloud jerked when he saw the black haired SOLIDER fall to the ground, the Shin-ra guards kicked him to be sure he was on the edge of death before leaving. That's when the painful grip let Cloud go, the young sword wielder tried to get to his comrade as fast as he could, dragging his heavy body to the fallen man._

_Zack shared his last words and thrust his heavy sword into Cloud's hands. The younger watching him wide-eyed, tears forming as a small smile ghosted on Zack's lips before the life left him. Tears were now flowing freely from mako fueled eyes and a pained scream erupted from his torn throat._

* * *

Cloud shot up from the bed with a pained scream, he was sweaty and breathing heavily. The blonde swordsman looked around the room. He was safe in Seventh Heaven, Tifa lay beside him. In the next room he knew that Denzel and Marlene were sleeping. He tried to calm down when a slender hand was placed on his arm, her warmth shot through him like small jolts of electricity. He glanced at Tifa over his shoulder, meeting her concerned gaze. The second their eyes locked she knew and she scooted closer. Tifa snaked her arms around his shoulders and brought him close, Cloud turned and let himself be held by her. His head resting on her shoulder, he could feel her heart beating steadily. She was slowly stroking him, managing to calm him down.

It wasn't the first time the memories from his past made an appearance in his head at night. Tifa was used to getting woken by him tossing and turning and then screaming out in pain. It pained her knowing she couldn't take it away, knowing that the memories would be forever etched into his brain, the scars from Hojo being a constant reminder what he was made into, an experiment. And for what? Tifa never dared to read through the documents the Turks had given them. She felt Cloud's warm breath on her skin as his breath finally slowed. He never needed to explain himself. He had told her the first time it happened and he didn't have to tell her everything.

"Thank you," he whispered huskily.

Tifa hugged him tighter. His arms wrapped around her waist and brought her closer, their legs tangling together. She placed soft kisses on his scalp, inhaling his scent, husky, fresh and that scent that was only Cloud's. She couldn't describe it better, it was his scent, the one making her feel safe and at home; if that scent disappeared she wouldn't feel at home. Strange how a scent could mean so much.

A small knock on the door made both adults look up and notice Denzel and Marlene standing just outside the door frame. Denzel twisted his fingers while stifling a yawn.

"We're okay, guys, Cloud just had a nightmare," Tifa said soothingly.

Cloud sat up, his eyes being the only thing giving him away. They were red and puffy from crying. The ex-SOLIDER never cried in front of others, so when he cried in front of her the first time Tifa freaked out, not knowing what to do or how to help. Now, on one hand, she knew exactly how to handle it, the kids, on the other hand, had never seen their guardian cry, so they rushed to the bed and crawled up in his lap. Marlene wiped some remaining tears away from Cloud's cheek. Cloud hugged them close.

"I'm alright," he whispered to them, a reassuring statement for everyone.

Denzel looked up at him with worried eyes, Cloud smiled lightly at the sight. They really cared about him, all of them. He meet Tifa's gaze, of course they did.

"You should sleep," he said to their wards.

"But Cloud, if you had a nightmare wouldn't you want us to be here?" Marlene asked, canting her head to the side in the way only she could.

Cloud got up and lifted Marlene. Denzel grabbed Tifa's hand as the martial arts fighter got out of bed. The young adults lead the kids back to their beds. Cloud put Marlene down and stroked her cheek.

"I would much rather have you and Denzel in your own beds, dreaming happy dreams," he said.

Marlene smiled at him and laid down, snuggling into the comforter. Cloud went over to Denzel and tucked him in.

"Cloud," Denzel called.

The boy had sat up and gripped the warriors scarred hand. Numbers were tattooed into his wrist. Denzel frowned, there was a lot he didn't know about his adoptive father. Cloud sat down on the bed and looked at the younger.

"What was your dream about?" he whispered.

That struck a sensitive chord and Denzel regretted asking at once. His held on to Cloud's hand grew tighter.

"You don't need to answer." He hurried to say to try and smooth it over.

He never wanted to hurt his dad by stirring up old wounds. Cloud squeezed Denzel's hand. He knew he had to tell them someday but not tonight.

"My brother...friend" he said and got up.

The kids watched him leave, both looking equally puzzled by his answer. Tifa sighed and tucked them in, kissing their foreheads.

"That's a big old wound," she said and turned to light off. " Goodnight"

"Night, Tifa!" the kids chorused.

Tifa went back to her bedroom were Cloud stood, leaning against the window looking out at the empty street. She went up to him and hugged his waist pressing closer, leaning her head against his chest. Cloud absentmindedly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I need to tell them," he mumbled and buried his face in her silky black hair.

"Not now." Tifa replied and kissed his shoulder.

Cloud breathed out, like he needed to hear the words from her before he could decide if he should tell them or not. Not now, no, they were still to young to know what happened.

"Let's go to bed, Cloud," Tifa whispered.

Cloud nodded and Tifa gripped his hand and lead him back to their bed. They snuggled close, so close you couldn't see where one ended and the other started.

"You're safe here, Cloud," Tifa whispered and kissed him softly.

Cloud kissed back. She always knew what to say and do to put his concerns at rest. To calm him and reassure him that he was capable of protecting others. With that in mind the blonde man fell asleep, holding his lover. Tifa watched him fall asleep. She petted away some of the unruly bangs from his face and smiled, following the small scar above his eyebrow. They were all safe here.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello everyone! So this chapter I'm a bit torn about, I like it but it feels jumpy and odd so I would like reviews about how you liked it. I don't know what bugs me it's just something that does and it annoys me that it bugs me. _

_Thanks as usual to my wonderful beta reader FarewellfromFaith! Oh I wanna do a shout out to her story on fictionpress , it's called Pirate Fort and it's a thriller/ horror story, I love it so far and I want you to check it out ;)_

_To sunflowerspot, thank you for all the cute reviews! It makes me immensely happy that you like them :) _

_To Reibunriinta, you never leave my side and that makes me so happy, you're almost always the first one to review and I smile as I read what you write, we have a lot of similar opinions about stuff and to be very honest with you it feels like I found a final fantasy friend in you :) I would so like to talk more to you! I had to look this actress up and she actually do resemble Tifa a bit lol_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the ideas_

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

Cloud Strife, ex-SOLDIER, hero from the Jenova war and now a delivery boy. People usually questioned his choice to open up the service, not in a negative way; some did but a lot of Gaia's people were grateful of the service. He'd done it for Zack, the little he could remember from their journey back to Midgar he had a clear picture of the black haired man telling him he wanted to help people. He wanted to do more for the man who saved him and also for the woman who sacrificed her life for the planet. The church came into his head and he smiled as the idea formed in his mind as he was going towards Edge on Fenrir, he was done for the day and just wanted to get home to Tifa and the kids before it was time for bed for their wards.

His mind seemed to wander from different things as he drove on the well known roads. Things like Tifa telling him she had invited their friends and the Turks for dinner this weekend. Cloud cringed at the thought of having to hear Reno tease him, and Yuffie would most likely join the redhead as she would jump at the opportunity to tease the blonde man.

A roar made his train of thoughts crash. His Mako fueled eyes darted to the side and he noticed the big monster running alongside him. _A monster this close to Edge?_ Cloud frowned as the weapons became visible. He pulled out the First Tsurugi and attached another blade to it before steering closer to the big lion-like beast. The monster advanced and jumped at him, the swordsman aligned his weapon and managed to strike the beast by the shoulder blade.

He frowned as he saw it had just created a scratch, _what was this beast?_ Just as he thought that the big animal ran up to him, too close to the bike for comfort. Cloud stared at it, the eyes resembled his own and that made him freeze, why was a monster with Mako this close to Edge? He tried to figure out why as the monster managed to knock him off balance, Fenrir tumbled off the road. The blonde man protected his head as he made contact with the earth. That would be bruises tomorrow. He groaned as he got up and split the blades apart, ready to face the monster.

If the monster now was infused with Mako he should be able to use the same ability. Cloud hadn't fought with the help of Mako since Kadaj and his gang had infested the city, and he felt in every fiber of his body how the energy source needed an outlet. The big black, lion-like beast attacked him and Cloud jumped up to meet the attack with a hit to the neck of the beast; that seemed to make a bigger damage then what he had managed to do before. He landed softly behind the monster and wiped some sweat from his forehead, it was still hot outside.

The battle continued in the same pattern, Cloud getting frustrated that he couldn't get in a proper hit to the big beast. He was weary after a day of delivering and to use Mako again. The sword wielder breathed deeply as he eyed the beast who wasn't backing down. He charged and jumped up to strike its back, too late he noticed how the monster had rose to it's hind feet and was trying to hit him. Cloud winced as two of the big claws managed to scratch his waist. He felt the shirt getting wet and warm.

He landed and pressed a hand at the wound and closed his eyes for a second at the pain. Cloud inhaled and made himself ready to end this monster before he got more hurt; he didn't want to worry his family more. The ex-SOLIDER also wanted to get home because he was tired and wanted to sleep and this monster was _in the way_. He ran towards it and slid under the monster and pierced it through the abdomen. The monster's pained roar pierced his ears. It finally went down and Cloud got up, wincing at the wound. He wiped off his blades before getting Fenrir up and continued his journey back, holding a hand pressed to his waist.

* * *

Denzel jumped from his chair when he heard the familiar roar of Fenrir.

"Denzel, eat up, he can walk in by himself," Tifa giggled.

The boy pouted at her and she sighed, that face always got to her and she waved her hand.

Denzel smiled brightly and with Marlene in tow he made his way to the door as it opened and Cloud leaned against the door frame. The kids eyes widened in shock at his unusual pale and tired face. Marlene shrieked as she saw his bloody hand.

"Tifa!" she shouted, her voice echoing off the walls.

The black haired woman rushed to them and froze, bitting her lip when she saw Cloud. He looked at her and just exhaled looking even more drained then after Kadaj and his brother's had joined the Lifestream and the blonde had died, to later be resurrected by the water from Aeris.

"Marlene, get the first aid kit in the bathroom, Denzel, get a chair down from a table," Tifa ordered the kids who quickly rushed around to obey her.

Tifa went up to her partner and wrapped an arm around him to guide him into the bar. He leaned against her tiredly, she glanced at the wound, it didn't look like he was on the verge of dying. She sat him down and looked him in the eye and that's when she noticed, the always fiercely blue Mako infused eyes that she loved had dimmed in color and intensity. She frowned at that.

"What happened?" she asked as she got his shoulder protection off.

"Monster outside of Edge, I think it had Mako" he mumbled so the kids wouldn't hear and worry even more.

Tifa looked at him with shock written clearly on her face. A monster close to Edge and with Mako. She tried to get to a conclusion on why and how that was as she got his shirt off. Tifa inspected the wound with gentle fingers, it wasn't deep but not just a scratch either.

"We have to talk to Reeve about that," she said and smiled at Marlene as the girl put the big box on the table beside them before pulling up a chair and sitting next to Cloud; on the opposite side was Denzel with a worried expression on his face as he saw the wound. The black haired woman cleaned it and Cloud grimaced through with every stroke of the towel.

"You're such a baby, Cloud," she said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

The kids looked at each other before deciding to help in the little way they could and grabbed Cloud hands. The man smiled at them and squeezed their hands looked at the now clean wounds.

"I think I have to stitch it up," Tifa mumbled, more to herself than anyone else.

Cloud groaned and closed his eyes. He knew Tifa knew what she was doing, all the years with Avalanche had given her a lot of experience with fixing basic wounds. The ex-SOLIDER just didn't like needles. He tried to breathe deeply as his lover tried to stitch it up quickly but carefully. She covered it all up with a bandage and left him to breath and calm down the kids.

When she got back with a fresh shirt for him, they were eating. Cloud, even if he was tired, wolfed down his food. She put the shirt over his head and he got it on properly before kissing her cheek.

"Thanks," he mumbled to her with half a mouthful of food obstructing his words.

She smiled at him and sat down to finish her food. It went quite for a while as the family ate in peace. That made Cloud think of this weekend, and he cringed once again at the though of the Turk and the ninja. Suddenly his head snapped up when a idea he had had before the monster attacked him popped in again.

"I've been thinking," he said. Three pair of eyes turned to him in question at his statement.

"You know the church?" he continued and saw their nods, "I want to restore it."

Tifa looked almost baffled, why hadn't she thought of that before? Of _course_ they would restore the church for their friends. She smiled softly and reached over the table and hold Cloud's hand. He smiled and nodded at her.

"Can we help with the planning?" Marlene asked, nearly bouncing in place in excitement.

"Of course," both grownups said at the same time.

* * *

Later that night, Cloud was diving under the duvet and pulled Tifa close to him. They had stayed up late to discuss what needed to be done in the church. Tifa stroked his arm and smiled tiredly.

"They're gonna love it, Cloud," she said gently, sleep creeping into her voice.

Cloud nodded and hugged her tighter; she knew why he wanted to restore the church, not just that it meant much to the whole of Gaia, but because it was the home of two very special persons.

"While we're at it, we should think about something to do with your old room," Tifa said and stifled a yawn.

Cloud nodded with a smile when he recalled the lecture they had gotten from Marlene about the unused room that he used to sleep in.

"I guess there's time for some changes huh?" he asked, tone wry.

Tifa nodded and stroked his cheek. "I think so" she said.

* * *

_As I said, not so sure about it but I hope you liked it ;) I'm always happy to get reviews even if they're just some words or just a smiley ;)_

_See you in the next chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11

Hi there! I'm so sorry that this has taken so long, my beta reader has been swept of the face of the earth it seems :( So that mean that this isn't beta read so if you find mistakes don't hate. Thank you to everyone that reads, follow, favorites and review you're the best!  
Disclaimer: I do not own a thing except the ideas.  
I apologize for any ooc that might happen.  
Once again I'm updating via phone so everything needs to be up here.

Happy Reading and see you next time!

Cloud grumbled incoherent things as he carried more ingredients in from the truck. Tifa had given him a long list of things to buy when his wound had healed up properly and he was back on the roads. The swordsman didn't even know why they had this thing planned in the first place. He walked into the kitchen and his negative thoughts melted away slightly when he saw the small family helping eachother prepare the big meals. He put the box of Wutai seasoning on the counter and walked over to the little girl. Cloud managed to steal a small piece of the dough before Marlene swatted his hand away with the wooden spoon she was holding.

" Cloud" she pouted.

"Cloud sniggerd, a sound that had gotten more and more common in the house during the weeks. Tifa gave him a raised eyebrow but a small smile streatched the corner of her mouth. Cloud smiled back at her.

" I couldn't resist" he said and jumped up on the empty counter. Tifa put a bowl in his lap.

" Whisk that instead of stealing food" she said with a wink.

Cloud cought her wrist and brought her back to his chest and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He would never get enuogh of her soft lips against his.

" So who are coming today?" Denzel asked innocently to get the adults attention.

Tifa turned to the boy and smiled.

" You've meet almost everyone that's coming today Denzel" she said and stroke his hair softly.

Cloud watched them with a small smile, even though Tifa didn't notice it she already acted more like a mother then any he had seen for awhile. He slowly started to stir the ingredients in the bowl as he thought of maybe someday bring a miracle of their own into the world.

" Cloudy! I hope you've missed me"

Cloud grimaced at the nickname as he heard the giggles from his family as the first friend arrived. Reno grinned widely at them before winking childlishly at Marlene who smiled brightly at the redhead.

" You're early" Tifa said and smiled as the other Turks joined Reno who obviously had ran ahead to be the first one to say hi.

" Better that then late" Tseng said calmly as he sat down at the bar and studied the food they were making.

" Hey Cloudy!" Reno suddenly shoot up from his place on the chair beside Marlene

" Don't call me that" Cloud grumbled and put down the bowl when he was done.

"Cloud...y can you tell me what's new around the world?" Reno smiled widely.

Cloud had come to terms with the turks, mainly because Tifa had talked him into giving them a chance and he couldn't say he was regretting it but at times like these he really wished he could just throw the redhead out the window.

" That would just be too much of a hassle, don't you think so?" A calm voice said.

Cloud turned around and found Vincent beside him, the ex-SOLIDER shrugged and sighed. Reno jumped as he noticed the new addition to the gathering.

" Were did you come from?" he almost shouted.

" Right now it would be worth all the hassle" Cloud sighed.

" Oh Vincent Hi, I didn't see you there" Tifa smiled brightly at their friend.

" Hello Tifa" he said and nodded.

" There's gonna be food soon" she informed before walking back into the kitchen.

Cloud looked after her silently wishing she had a task for him to do to get away from Reno awhile. The door slammed open and a big gruff man walked in with the biggest smile.

" Where's my girl?" He shouted.

Cloud looked at him with bored eyes and was just gonna tell him not to shout in the house when Marlene shone up like the sun and ran to Barret. They hugged cloesly and Cloud couldn't help but feel the twinge of jealousy when he saw them, she was still legally Barret's daughter after all.

The whole bar was filled with their friends and as Cloud had suspected he was the goal of teasing at this dinner. He had to bite his tounge not to say anything inapropriate infront of the children.

" Soo" Yuffie leaned forward on her elbows and smiled widley " anything new here in Edge?" she asked.

Tifa giggled lightly and thought for a while before shaking her head slowly.

" We're starting school soon" Denzel exclaimed with a small smile.

Marlene was nodding proudly from her place in Barret's lap. The school's in Edge had taken sometime to build but they were now opening up for the kids and to say that Denzel and Marlene was excited was a understatement. The adults around the table smiled at the kids.

" I remember ma days in school" Cid said and smiled smugly.

" Don't give them any ideas Cid Highwind" Tifa said sternly.

The pilot put his hands in the air and shook his head.

" I won't, pilot promise and all"

Cloud smiled at how much Tifa's words were valued in this group, almost like when they were children back in Nibelheim. The group of kids always listened to young Tifa Lockhart. Cloud thought back to the days were he followed her around, at a distance just to see her smile and laugh. She had of course noticed him all the time but she liked the attention from the blonde boy.

" Cloud"

Her voice brought him back to the reality and saw her corious eyes on him.

" Hmm?" he tilted his head lightly before getting what she meant and nodded before getting up and following her to the kitchen.

" That's just creppy" Yuffie eyed the couple

" What is?" Barret asked the ninja.

" They shared one look and knew exactly what to do"

" That's just how couple works" Marlene said matter-of-factly.

"That statement earned a smile even from Vincent.

" You take care now Marl and you know if you get bored of them you call me" Reno smiled warmly at the little girl.

Marlene smiled widely and hugged Reno and the redhead wasn't late to hug back. He knew he didn't have any conection to her but he liked this little girl a lot, like a uncle loves his niece.

" Reno you have to come over more times" she said.

The turk saw Cloud's face and hesitated to answer Marlene before the swordsman surprised him.

" Reno is very busy but if he can he is welcome" he said.

Reno looked at the former hero of the Jenova war. Marlene smiled brightly and hugged Cloud before turning to Reno.

" Promise to come back soon" she said.

Reno smiled and rufled her hair.

" As soon as I'm off doll" he said.

He turned to go before turning to Cloud.

" Thank you Cloudy, you're not an asshat after all yo" he smirked.

Cloud raised his eyebrow slightly.

" Don't make me regret agreeing to this" he said calmly.

Reno rolled his eyes at the sword wielder. Cloud placed a hand on Marlene's shoulder and lead her back inside. Yuffie and Barret were staying the night, the ninja already being asleep in Cloud's old bed, it was very late and Cloud was a bit concerned about the kids being awake this late. Right when he thought about it he felt the added weight to his hip, he looked down and saw Marlene leaning against him; he smiled softly and lifted her up in his arms. Cloud passed Barret and the other looked at him with some sort of muffled hurt in his eyes. Cloud frowned but shuggred it off and put Marlene in bed and tucked her in. He leaned forward and was just gonna give her forehead a peck.

" Night daddy" she mumbled and patted Cloud's cheek before turning to the side.

The blonde man froze and hurried out of the room. It was one thing to look like a family and take care of Marlene when Barret was away but to actually hear the children call him their father even in a sleep devired state. Tifa meet him and a hint of worry flashed in her eyes.

" Cloud" she whispered " what's wrong?"

Cloud just pulled her close, he needed her close right now. His mind was razing, did Marlene really see him as more of a dad then Barret?

" She called me dad" he whispered into her neck.

Tifa smiled and hugged Cloud. She didn't know what they would to right now but it didn't matter at the moment. They'll figure it out somehow.

" It's not the end of the world Cloud" she whispered.

Cloud breathed out, she was right. It could just have been sleep talk. Barret walked up to them with a guilty look on his face. Tifa sighed, what's with the men around her being mopey as soon as something feels weird?

" I...I have to go" Barret said.

Cloud looked up from Tifa to Barret.

" Now?" he asked

Can't you stay until tomorrow at least?" Tifa asked.

Barret shook his head and turned around.

" Big oppurtunity, tell my girl I'll bring her something nice next time" He said and walked down the stair.

Tifa sighed. They really needed to discuss this for Marlene's sake, this wasn't healthy for her or any of them. Cloud stroke her cheek softly.

" Not now" he whispered in her ear.

Tifa smiled at him as he lead her to their room. The black haired woman studied her partner, she really did love him, all of him, all of his imperfections. She stepped closer and kissed him firecely. Cloud reacted quickly and meet her lips witht the same firece passion. They stumbled to the bed and fell down onto it, Tifa landing on top of Cloud. She smiled and kissed down his neck.

" I love you" she whispered

" I love you too" he whispered back and complied when she pulled on his shirt.

Tifa would never tire of looking at his body, the many scars;each telling a story. Smooth skin and chiseled abs. She stroke his chest before he turned her around. He got her shirt off and his eyes stopped at her chest, she knew what he was looking at when his fingers gently ran over the big scar Sepiroth had left. Tifa brought him closer and she could feel him plant soft kisses to the scar.

They spent the night showing eachother in different ways how much they love the other.

Thank you Meteor Panda for being so quick to point out that fanfiction had f'dp up the formatting :)


End file.
